camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demigod Avenger in the FAYZ
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 15:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Adopt a Newb hey there!!! i'm daichi and i would love to be your mentor! just come on chat or send me an IM!!! it's kind of hard to say. do you wanna come on chat so i can explain it better?? Claim Hey so just wanted to let you know that your claim has been accepted :) Go ahead and make a page and word bubble for him and have fun roleplaying :D *pokes* come back to chat lets talk and be friends sooo soo everything is ok? want some help? whaa wait whaaa?? ShadowzGaming (talk) 15:31, September 14, 2015 (UTC) entry level? the entry level badge where? on your talk page or your main page? as the one on your main page will change sooner or later (dont worry) but on your talk page... your welcome? your welcome dear and I'm glad I helped just remember if you need anything you can come to me and ask ok? in chat or on talk page both is ok with me :) HERE are the pics u wanted :D ShadowzGaming (talk) 06:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Hey Avenger (Hope its ok to call you that) i just wanted to tell you that when you wanna test out pages you need to do it on a sandbox made under your user name. To make you you must create a page a call it User:Demigod Avenger in the FAYZ/ Sandbox. Your not in trouble or anything i just want to let you know for the future. For now im going to put your "test a char page out" page up for deletion FAYZ Did you read the Gone series/books! I have two of the (Hunger and Lies) Please say you do or this will sound really stupid and I will feel duimb lol User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ikr! I read them all but I think i might go and re read them since the story is disappering again >...< I have the two books (as I said) so it's the rest that shall be a pain to get xp User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:49, September 24, 2015 (UTC) re Your claim has been restored pls try and not let it go inactive again :) Level Five! Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user and have survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thank you! :) Welcoming RP It's a little late, but I'd like to welcome your character to the Apollo cabin via a rp. :) I've already posted on Locan's page using Kylie Shay, so when you find the time, feel free to reply! Again, sorry it's quite late. I've been rather busy and wasn't informed of the new addition to the cabin. :) Level Five! Congratulations once again on becoming a Level Five user. Now, since you were a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:DaichiAoi, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs: an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, please inform me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Hey Im just wondering do you want to rp You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. re What ever you find easier You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Re What I understood what you wrote is you want to make a quest or do you mean a normal rp You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. Inactivity Notice Hi! You only have until December 20, 2015 to make an edit before you are marked as 'User Left' and all your characters will be archived or deleted. If you have any questions please contact an administrator. Thank you!